False Hopes
by Anxious Senpai
Summary: Our MC, Colin Woods, is many things; a thief, a liar, a killer, etc. But never in his life would he think that he was a hero. But fate doesn't always work out the way you want it to. (A/N) My first story, it's nothing special but I hope you enjoy it. Rated M for language and more.


"Damn Colin! You've been holding out on me!" My 'Employer', as he likes to call himself, states while wrapping a hand around my shoulder. "You've never told me you had such talent!"

I end up sighing and move away from him, "I've told you to stop touching me so damn much. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were falling for me." His response was unheard as I put my haul on the table, "I still don't know why you have me running around Vale stealing from petty stores. You just said I have skills, so why aren't we going for something big? You know, make a name for ourselves."

He ended up doing the same as me and flopping onto a nearby sofa, "You know damn well why. We make a name and it'll give people a target. Those new Hunters will be wanting to make a name as well, leading to a bad time for us."

I let out a groan and clean off my weapon, a silver Silencerco Maxim 9 as well as a Jambiya dagger. "Yeah, you got that right." A few moments of silence cloaks over us before I decide to break it, "I'm going to go grab some more Dust round, I'll be back later!" I wave behind me as he says his goodbyes while I walk out the door to our small apartment

-30 Minutes Later-

'Ugh, why is it so hard to find a Dust shop open this late?' I think as I walk into the small store, after waving at the store owner I walk towards the middle of the store, where boxes of ammo are displayed. After a few minutes of browsing a petite teen walks into the store and past me, towards a display showing off weapons catalogs, after sparing her a passing glance I go back towards my ammo, seeing which would work best with my pistol.

A bell jingling goes through the store as I once again look towards the entrance, only to have a group of men walk in with weapons at the ready. Cursing under my breath I feel my semblance take over and the world turns blurry. "You know how hard it is to find.."

The goon grins, this was one of the simpler jobs he's done in a while. While he wasn't the most trained in the gang, he was still getting paid the same, and that's all that mattered to him. He was sent to look around the store and take any stragglers.

In the last aisle, he checked was some teen looking through the magazines, He frowned and walked forwards, "Hey girl! Hands up, now!" After a second she seems unresponsive so he went closer, "Hey c'mon! I don't want to hurt you Kid!"

His only response was silence once again, so he grabbed her shoulder and turned her around forcefully, "I said hands up!" She looks at him confused as her hood falls. Showing that she had Earphones in that were blasting music. He sighed and motioned to his ears, in which she followed what he said and took them off, "Thank you, now hands up!" She looked even more confused.

"Are you..robbing me?" Her reply only made him groan as he was struggling to keep his annoyance under wraps, "Yes, I a-" His reply was suddenly cut off due to the dagger piercing his throat.

Colin sighed as he felt the warmth of blood splatter onto his face, 'Tsk, damn goon didn't even have proper Aura training." The girl he thought he saved turned pale and stepped back as the goon reached to his throat to try and stop the bleeding, letting out gurgles, before falling to the ground dead.

The girl seemed even paler than her skin tone and tumbled, falling on her butt and scooting away from the dead body, "W-wha.." He sighed and activated his Semblance again, 'Tsk, damn girl probably never saw a dead body before, poor kid"

He disappeared and was back at the storefront, but this went unnoticed due to his Semblance, which was Invisibility.

Currently, it looks like the four goons left were collecting dust from the containers, with two on the actual containers and two acting as guards. Luckily it seems that the ginger-haired leader was outside smoking, Either he had faith in his mean, this wasn't his first time, or he was a newbie to robberies. Either way, Colin took one side of the store and quickly took them out, adding blood to the glass of the containers. Unfortunately, the other group heard the suppressed rounds and the bodies fall to the ground, causing them to turn around and see the bodes.

"We got trouble, Sir!" The called out as they retreated outside with their leader.

I groaned and uncloaked, walking through the front door and confronting them, "So Roman, long time no see eh?" Roman turned to look at me and groaned, mumbling, "Great, this brat again" before actually talking to me. "Colin. Been a while, last we meet you cost me a lot of money."

I grinned and twirled the knife, "Yes, and last I saw you were gone, what made you come back Roman?" He smiled and was about to answer before the red kid from before came out, 'Took you long enough Red'

Roman looked over the new girl and look towards his two remaining men "Well, Get them!" causing his two remaining men to rush us, both with swords. Red quickly rushed hers while I took shots at the one charging me, but the bullets seemed to hit his aura now. When he got to me I had my dagger out and charged him.

We clashed and I was able to push him back, knocking him off balance. I took a slash at his stomach only to cause a small cut, meaning his aura was almost depleted. But while focusing on that chain of thought the goon managed to slice across my chest, causing my aura to flare. I pushed in close and headbutted him, cause my head to start throbbing slightly and my aura to once again flare. But this also created a new opening, I grabbed his wrist and pulls the sword away, Then slammed the dagger home into his chest. It only went halfway but seemed to do the trick as he slumped over, almost making me fall with the dead weight of him falling onto me.

I looked over at Red to see how she was only to see her chasing after Roman, Without another thought, I charged after them.

When I arrived an airship picked up Roman, sighing I pull my gun and fired some potshots, before Roman looked out and fired a dust round to the ground, I tried to move back only to be in the center when it exploded. Making the world go black.

(A/N) Geez, 1k words, Please let me know what you think so I can work on the second episode, cause I only wanna write if people enjoy it.


End file.
